The Multiverse Effect
by Thundramon
Summary: This will just be a collection of plot bunnies, one shots and crossover ideas. If you guys like a particular story here, Please vote on it or comment about it in your reviews and I will begin working on it as a separate story. I hope you enjoy reading these stories as much as I enjoyed writing them.


**AN: Hi there everyone. I just wanted to try my hand at writing crossovers when I wrote these stories . I wont be pursuing either of them now but I liked the way they turned out when I tried writing them, so I wanted to share.**

**Why do you guys vote in your reviews? Whichever one gets the most votes will be the one I start writing first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Durarara! or Campione. I do own a broken cycle which I am trying to get fixed.**

**Harry Potter X Durarara!**

**AN: A fic where Harry gets abused by the Dursleys before ending up in Ikeburo and getting adopted by Izaya Orihara.**

'Potter, Harry' The old maid called.

'I know her kind very well. Big brother said the easiest way to deal with her type is to flatter her shamelessly. And there, thats the greasy bat who keeps sending killing intent at me. I should gut him with the knife I received for my eight birthday.'

With these thoughts in my mind, I smile big brothers special smile at the bat and walk towards the dirty tattered hat sitting on the stool.

I put it on my head and hear a voice whispering in my year.

"Well, Well, What do we have here, a Natural Occlumens, It seems I cannot enter your mind Mr?"

"Potter, Harry Potter"

'Ah that is no surprise, my mind has been twisted far beyond a humans should.

The stupid Dursleys left me broken, thankfully big brother helped me put my mind back together even if I did become twisted in the process.

Thinking of the Dursleys, I should go visit them, it has been too long since my knife has been wetted.' I began humming casually at the thought.

"I must sort you another way if I can enter your mind. Let me ask you a few questions instead and see where you belong"

"Please go ahead" I respond politely. It is after all good to be polite. You never know when you might want something from someone later

"What do you want most in the world, Mr Potter?"

"Hmm, What do I want most in the world?" 'Well big brother did impart his special love of humanity to me. Humanity really is fascinating, ever changing, so fickle in their thoughts but still thinking everything is anchored when the slightest stab can turn their world sideways.'

"I love humanity" I answer the hat. "The thing I want most is to always be among lots of people" 'like a wolf prowling in the midst of lambs' I finish the sentence in my head secretly.

"Haha! A fine answer Mr Potter, You have said enough with your answer that I dont need to ask you any more questions. You will do well with your fellow students and future friends in **HUFFLEPUFF!**" the hat cheerfully shouts to the entire hall.

I take off the hat and look around smiling big brothers special smile at everybody. The table where I am supposed to sit seems reassured by my smile and begins breaking out in applause. I take my place at the table next to the pretty girls I saw get sorted earlier.

I look around at the other tables and see the fat boy I met on the train, Neville Longbottom, I remember noting his weak beaten down eyes, the eyes of someone bullied all his life. 'He will never accomplish anything worthwhile in the future. I know that and he knows that. Why not convince him to sign over all his money to me before he eventually kills himself?' I plan to befriend him later on.

I see the girl Hermione sitting next to him as well. That girl, those eyes of hers, so pure and innocent, always trusting in authority and elders.

I hate her. I wish to shatter that world of hers, show her what corruption really exists in the world. I wish to rip apart that purity she possesses, taint her innocence with the knowledge that in this world, Monsters exist and that I am one of them.

I smile one of my own special smiles at her. She notices and she blushes. I smile wider. This year might not be so boring after all.

**Harry Potter X Campione**

**AN: A Harry is a Campione Story, Inspired by Arawn D Draven's Awesome One Shot Series**

**Harry's Past in the Campione World:**

A young Harry Potter was found 12 years ago in Kyoto, Japan on the footsteps of a Shinto Temple. The Hime-Miko there prophesized him to be a peer of the Devil Kings and decided to raise him in secret to protect him.

The Miko let him have his fun as a child but also taught him duty, responsibility as well as the arts of Onmyoudo to ensure he would be a just and fair king when he finally grew into his destiny. Harry took these lessons to heart so much so that when the heretic god Marduk invaded Kyoto with the intent to rule over Japan, he had fought the god to protect his friends and family. He ultimately managed to kill the god before dying himself.

In the realm between Life and Death, Harry meets Pandora, the adoptive mother of all Campiones. While Harry is unconscious, Pandora gently cradles his head in her lap and begins stroking his hair.

"Hoho My Son, you have finally fulfilled your destiny in this world and now it is time for you to fulfill your destiny in the other one."

She spoke softly though no one else was there and Harry couldnt hear her.

"When you first entered this world my child, you were an irregular existence, truly this world would have ended had you continued to exist as a fateless one. Instead I bound you to this world as one of my children for they are the only beings that can overcome fate itself."

She continued stroking his hair playfully as she said these words

"Alas our time together grows short. You must return to your birth world for now before returning back to me"

Pandora gently kisses Harry on his forehead and then watches silently as he disappears in a flash of white flames.

**Currently in the Harry's original World:**

Ever since Dumbledore had lost Harry Potter, he had lost the respect and support of the Potters and the Blacks. Right now he was in the middle of fighting Voldemort who had secretly returned after Neville Longbottom died the year before last in the Chamber of Secrets. He needed a chosen one desperately which is why he had resorted to this measure.

The Goblet of Fire, an old relic from the Age of Gods, had power far beyond what modern wizards where capable of. It had a feature that would allow it to summon a champion if they were not present at the beginning of a tournament. Right now he had fed it the only sample of Harry's name in the world, it was his name torn from his birth certificate marked with only sample of Harry's blood to increase its potency.

He deeply hoped the goblet had pulled through and would not select anyone else. Thankfully it had, Dumbledore felt the urge to jump with elation but hid it quite well as he spoke in a faux stunned tone "The champion for Hogwarts is... Harry Potter".

Immediately shouts broke out from the hall, Auror Captain James Potter who had come to provide additional security during the Triwizard Tournament and Muggle Studies/Assistant Charms Professor Lily Potter were among the most vocal in the shouts.

"What the hell are you playing at Dumbledore?"

"Allbus! so help me, if this is another ploy for your greater good then I will-"

Lily's words were cut short as the goblet erupted in blue flames that flashed white before the goblet itself crumbled to ash. The white flames continued spreading throughout the floor but seemed to halt at the edge of the Age Line he had traced to prevent the younger years from participating.

A body seemed to slowly be forming in the flames before they finally died out. By this time, whispers had already started among the students while the professors where still staring intently at the body lying there.

Albus cautioned the other professors to remain behind as he, Severus, Minerva and James moved closer the scene of the spectacle they had just witnessed.

A young boy with facial features and hair that were near identical to James was lying there. James secretly began hoping that it was who he thought it was, he couldnt voice his hopes out loud in case they proved false.

The young boy sat up and opened his eyes. They were the exact shade as Lily's.

"Harry, Is that you?" James whispered in a voice that was close to cracking before being pushed aside by Lily. Lily had ignored Dumbledore's orders upon the sight of her son, she had rushed over to hug him.

Harry was mystified at the red haired woman who had suddenly rushed over to hug him. She was sobbing into his shoulder and hugging him as if she would never let him go. He raised his hand to her back and awkwardly began patting it to soothe her.

_"Where am I?" _He asked respectfully like he had been raised to. These people dressed in strange clothes began speaking in some strange language.

An old man with a silver beard long enough to reach his waist took out a stick and pointed at him saying some words that Harry recognized was an incantation. Harry tried speaking again _"What are you trying to do?" _

The man completed his spell but strangely the spell was unable to do anything to him. The man could see that too, he began frowning. Harry attempted to sense the magic around him. The whole area he was in seemed awash with magical energy which must have interfered with the spell.

The woman who was hugging him began speaking now. He seemed to hear her repeating a name over and over again, slowly it became clear that she was repeating his name though how she knew it, he did not know. He tried speaking to her now "Are you alright Maam?"

She seemed to have understood. She looked startled as she replied hesitantly "Yes, I am fine."

He then addressed the man who looked unnervingly like him except older. "Can you tell me where I am, Sir?"

James felt stupefied when he was addressed as Sir by his own son.

"You are at Hogwarts" 'Son' he added in his mind.

The word felt raw and unused, he realized that he better get used to it as his son Harry was back. He grinned on the inside at that thought but his grin immediately faded with Harry's next question.

"What is Hogwarts?"

**Omake:**

The Goblet of Fire blasted the great halls ceiling with its blue flames. Dumbledore was watching the Goblet with interest. He knew what was happening. The goblet had just thrown out Harry Potter's name as the fourth champion and its magic was now summoning him to Hogwarts.

As they watched, they could slowly make out a form in the flames, the outline of a birds nest of hair could be seen. Then a tinkling sound was heard, and then in an instant the flames disappeared and the goblet of fire itself began crumbling apart. Everyone was shocked at this.

The figure looked around at the silent hall before letting out a sigh exclaiming

_"Such Misfortune!"_


End file.
